Lost and Found
by The Legendary Swagbender
Summary: Orion Theseus Jackson. Son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. A few weeks after his birth something tragic happen.


**LOST**

**A **party was going on at my house. All our family, friends, their children and even some of the gods came. It was going great, everyone was having a blast. Confused so far? Do you know why were celebrating? Ok let me explain.

I'm Perceus (Percy) Jackson, I am 30 years old and I am married to the love of my life, Annabeth Chase (or Jackson now). A few weeks ago my wife gave birth to my son, Orion Theseus Jackson. We had thrown a big party for him.

Most of the guest wanted to hold or see the baby, including my mom. She was, like, crazy over her newborn grandson.

I walked up to Grover and his wife Lydia. We talked and talked for a while, until Aaron (Grover's son), interrupted us. He was very cute. He looked like a two year old, but in satyr years he's like ten.

"Daddy, can I see the baby?"

"As long you go with your mother."

Lydia took the little satyr's hand and walked away. Grover and I still talked, about the old times, and our crazy lives.

When it was about 11:00, the entire guest left home, except, my mom, Paul and my step-brother, Leo. Leo was about four years old, dark brown hair, and light-brown eyes. We all cleaned up the mess the guest left us, but Annabeth, who was taking baby Orion.

When we finished, I went up stares and went to the nursery.

There I saw my wife holding Orion. He was snuggled in Annabeth's arms in is blanket, that his name sewed on it.

Annabeth hummed a lullaby. His stormy-grey eyes began to close as she finished. With Orion still in her arms, she got up and went to his cradle. She lied him down. I walked down to Annabeth. I began to stretch out my hand to reach his black hair. I began to stroke his baby soft hair.

"Look at him. He's sooo cute." Annabeth whispered. "Now we have a beautiful, baby son. He looks a lot like you." She turned and looked at me dreamily.

"Well at least he has his mother's eyes," I said playfully.

Annabeth and I retreated to our room. We got to our pajamas on and lied on our bed.

"I love you, Percy," I heard Annabeth.

"I love you too, Annie." I gave her a kiss on the nose, then on the lips.

After our good night kisses we drifted off to sleep.

BOOOoooop!!

That was strange. I check the alarm clock 4:47. I looked over the Baby Listener: Orion's was off. Then I heard a faint cry coming from the other room. I began to panic, I took off the bed covers, got of the bed, and put on some clothes on.

I ran to Orion's room, seeing his crib empty and the window up. I ran to the window seeing a dark shadowy figure up in the sky flying on some winged creature. I called for Blackjack. Thank the Gods, he came.

_What's wrong boss?_

I ignored his question instead I jumped into Blackjack's back and ordered him to go follow the shadowy figure. With Blackjack's speed, we made it right next to the figure. I saw in its arms was Orion, crying. I tried to reach him, but the 'thing' snatched him away and ordered the creature to go faster. I tried to catch-up but in a flash it disappeared.

I yelled out in anger. I have failed to get Orion back and it was my entire fault.

I flew back home. When Blackjack touched the ground I walked slowly into the house to the nursery. There I saw a crying Annabeth. When she saw me with nothing in my hands, she walked up to me and hug me tight and burry her head to my chest and cried harder.

I put my arms around her. I looked behind my and saw my mom with tears in her eyes, Paul had a sad look on his face, and Leo was…..confused?

"What happen? Why is everybody sad?"

Paul picked up his son and whispered in his hear. He was still confused. Paul must have explained it better, because when he finished his eyes became watery and wrapped is arms around his father.

I looked out the window where the figure escape and all I saw was dark clouds and rian pouring down.

**Hate it? Love it? I will make more chapters and it will (or might) have a happy ending. R&R!! **

** ( )( )  
('.') Bunny!! **


End file.
